dsfefandomcom-20200216-history
Åland Islands
The Aland Islands first appearance came at the first contest of 2012 in Orebro, and it was a successful one as Niki & The Dove finished 6th overall. Despite this they sat out the next 4 contests before returning in Klaksvik where Laura Narhi earned the tiny microstate their best result to date, a 3rd place finish. They would take part in all but 2 contests for the rest of the year, and making a further 2 finals, including an 8th place by Jippu in Dublin. This was an altogether more tougher year for the Alands, they stood out the first 3 contests of the year, before returning in Nuuk to a SF exit. This made them step out again for one contest, in fact they didn’t make the final until the 11th contest of the year in The Hague when Miriam Byrant took them to 8th place. Despite this they once again sat out the next contest before returning in Munich where Satellite Stories finished 12th, they again sat out the next contest before finishing the year with a 18th place finish in the final thanks to One Louder. The Alands Islands got 2014 off to a good start with 2 finals, a 24th place finish for Suvi in Longyearbyen and then a 11th place for Suvi Teraniska in Tallinn. They missed out on the final in the next 3 contests, but have then made the following 3 finals and despite not making the top 10 in any of them, they did manage to win the QF on two occasions, they very first heat wins of any kind of the microstate. But that was to be the end of the good news for the year for the nation as they missed the final in God and then sat out the following 3 contests. The Aland Islands are yet to win a contest, and their 3 best results all hail back to 2012. They are the only one of the Scani/Nordic countries not to have won a contest, so they will be hoping 2015 will finally be their year. In 2016 when participating in Hell, the Aland Islands were infamously erroneously in a Final recap called Alan's Islands, due to an auto-correct. To honour this mistake it was decided that they were going to be called Alan's Islands. Ironically in the same contest, they would go on and match their record with a 3rd Place in the Final. }} |- |- | | Alma | | | F | 10| 46 | Q | 6| 57 | Q | 7| 85 }} | | Ellinoora | | | F | 4| 55 | Q | 6| 71 | 1 | 1| 96 }} | | Evelina | | | | | | | 14| 34 | Q | 12| 48 }} | | Robin ft. Nelli Matula | | | F | 11| 73 | 3 | 3| 91 | 3 | 3| 130 }} | | Saara | | | | | | | 20| 47 | Q | 10| 74 }} | | Lordi | | | | | | | | | | 13| 50 }} | | Evelina | | | | | | | 15| 69 | 1 | 1| 184 }} | | Sunrise Avenue | | | F | 18| 57 | Q | 12| 67 | Q | 9| 63 }} | | Niina | | | | | | | | | | 12| 51 }} | | Haloo Helsinki! | | | F | 15| 59 | Q | 9| 76 | Q | 4| 121 }} |- |- | | Runaway Zoo | | | F | 18| 50 | Q | 9| 59 | 2 | 2| 91 }} | | Beast In Black | | | 1 | 1| 80 | 1 | 1| 109 | Q | 5| 101 }} | | Sunrise Avenue | | | | | | | 15| 54 | Q | 6| 103 | | Julia Clara | | | | | | | | | | 10| 53 }} | | The Rasmus | | | | | | | | | | 12| 63 }} | | Evelina | | | | | | | 20| 65 | Q | 9| 94 }} | | Vilma Alina | | | | | | | | | | 12| 69 }} | | Anni& | | | | | | | | | | 11| 66 }} |- |- | | Benjamin || | F | 22| 35 | Q | 13| 52 | Q | 7| 84 }} |- |- |- | | Haloo Helsinki! || | F | 5| 71 | Q | 5| 70 | Q | 4| 113 }} | | ALMA || | | | | L | 20| 26 | Q | 8| 77 }} | | Jenni V || | | | | | | | | 12| 58 }} | | BEAST IN BLACK || | 2 | 2| 76 | 1 | 1| 95 | 1 | 1| 112 }} | | Juna ft. Tasis || | F | 8| 61 | 3 | 3| 103 | Q | 5| 95 }} | | Pasi ja Anssi ft. Jaakko Laitinen || | | | | | | | | 11| 56 }} | | Rony Rex ft New Ro || | F | 17| 41 | Q | 5| 60 | 3 | 3| 89 }} | | Benjamin || | | | | | 14| 58 | Q | 10| 73 }} | | Beast In Black || | | | | | 16| 41 | Q | 5| 85 }} | | Lxandra || | | | | | | | | 14| 45 }} | | Every Green in May & Johanna Kurkela || | F | 12| 48 | Q | 9| 57 | Q | 5| 79 }} |- |- | | Nelli Matula || | F | 23| 22 | Q | 13| 47 | 1 | 1| 127 }} |}